Midsummer night's dream
by Bella286
Summary: Ma version de ce qui aurait pu se passer pendant la lune de miel d'Edward et Bella, sans doute leur plus belle nuit passée ensemble... Un couple amoureux, une plage déserte, des bougies, que demander de plus?lol enjoy. x


**Un ptit os écrit il y a plusieurs semaines, peu après la sortie uk de Breaking Dawn. J'ai bien aimé le final de la saga, mais loin derrière les premiers. Du mal à rentrer dedans, de nombreuses frustrations (dont celle qui m'a poussé à écrire ce ptit os lol), déçue quoi.. Dc un ptit os sans gde prétention, ce qui pour moi aurait pu se passer, si Mrs Meyer nous ne s'était pas montrée aussi avare en détails..lol C'est ma première os Twilight, donc soyez Un grand merci à Arwen666, ma béta reader. Enjoy ! xxx**

_**Midsummer night's dream…**_

Je suis là, assise sur le sol de cette somptueuse salle de bain, incapable de bouger, pourtant je meurs d'envie d'aller rejoindre Edward. Mais j'ai peur. Je suis terrifiée même. Quelle ironie, quand on sait que j'ai passé des mois à harceler Edward pour qui cède et m'accorde cette ultime expérience humaine. Mais j'ai peur. Pas de savoir si ce n'est pas une erreur, ou trop tôt, ou trop risqué, non. Si j'avais eu le moindre doute Edward l'aurait senti et m'en aurait dissuadée. Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai peur, tout simplement de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas savoir _quoi_ faire, ni comment m'y prendre. Si ce n'était pas Edward là dehors, jamais je n'aurais eu la force de franchir le pas et de m'abandonner à lui.

« _C'est Edward bon sang ! Il est parfait, et il t'aime au moins autant que tu peux l'aimer, alors de quoi as-tu peur ? Ne fais pas ta poule mouillée, debout ! » _M'encourageai-je, les battements de mon cœur s'accélérant à la pensée d'Edward qui m'attendait, de sa peau dure et pale comme du marbre.

La sonnerie de son téléphone me sort de ma torpeur. Je me lève aussitôt et me dirige vers la chambre, vers la table basse où sont posés portables et portefeuilles. Un bref coup d'œil vers la plage me fait comprendre qu'Edward n'a pas entendu ou n'a pas voulu répondre. Je souris en voyant la photo qu'il avait prise d'Alice et moi -prises de fou rire alors qu'on venait de se barbouiller de gâteaux de mariage- apparaître au rythme de la sonnerie. Puis le téléphone se tait. Je m'assoie sur le bord du lit. J'avais manqué l'appel, mais peu importe, j'étais rassurée. La photo d'Alice avait laissé place à une autre, plus intime, d'Edward et moi nous embrassant tendrement dans un recoin du salon. Edward m'aimait, il avait fait le vœu de passer l'éternité à mes côtés. De quoi avais-je peur ?

Comme poussée par une force invisible je me lève d'un bon et sort d'un pas déterminé. Je fais une pause quand mes pieds nus s'enfoncent dans le sable froid, et cherche Edward du regard. Il n'est pas difficile à trouver au milieu de l'océan à perte de vue, si calme, si ce n'est le bruit sourd des vagues qui viennent mourir sur la plage. Je pose mes yeux sur lui et ne le quitte plus. Il est dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, immobile, les mains posées paumes contre l'eau et les yeux levés vers la lune, bien ronde et bien blanche, en parfaite harmonie avec la pâleur de sa peau. J'avance dans le sable dans le plus grand des silences mais je sais qu'il entend mes pas. Il reste immobile, ne se retourne pas. Il sait que je ne suis pas à l'aise, son regard me trouble suffisamment quand on est habillés, alors à moitié nue… Je continue ma lente progression vers mon paradis à moi, vers mon « happy place » comme dirait Alice. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment, mais elle va me payer cher pour toutes ces tenues affriolantes que je n'oserais jamais porter, et je remercie le ciel qu'il fasse nuit. J'arrive à la hauteur d'Edward et lève les yeux vers ce qui semble tant le captiver.

« C'est magnifique… » je murmure en observant la lune qui se reflète dans l'océan. Je fais un pas vers lui et me glisse derrière lui ? J'enroule mes bras autours de son corps et pose mes mains sur les siennes, à la surface de l'eau. De petites ondes se forment autours de nos mains et je les observent s'étendre à l'infini, comme notre amour. J'enfouis ma tête contre son épaule, m'imprégnant de cette odeur exquise qui le caractérise tant.

« Tu as raison », me répond Edward en tournant son visage vers moi. Il me regarde, et je fonds littéralement. Cela s'arrêtera t-il un jour ? Est-ce que mon cœur va s'habituer et ne plus battre la chamade dès qu'il pose les yeux sur moi. Je me demande parfois si Edward ne peut vraiment pas lire dans mes pensées, car à ce moment précis il sourit, de son sourire qui me rend folle. Il tourne ses mains paumes vers le ciel et les enlacent aux miennes. « Mais je ne l'aurais pas qualifier de _magnifique,_ pas avec toi juste à côté.. », ajoute t-il. Je souris et baisse les yeux, mal à l'aise et rougissante, comme à chaque fois qu'il me complimente. Je ne m'y habituerais jamais. Puis il se tourne vers moi et prend mon visage entre ses mains, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Mes yeux se perdent dans les siens, comme hypnotisés, éblouis. Comment fait-il pour être aussi beau, même en pleine obscurité ? Ignore t-il vraiment l'effet qu'il produit sur la gente féminine ? Ses mains caressant mon visage et la douceur de son expression me rappellent à l'ordre.

« Je t'ai promis qu'on _essayerait_… Mais si jamais je te blesse, ou fais quelque chose de mal, dis-le moi, d'accord ? »

L'inquiétude dans sa voix m'attendrit et je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge. Non !! Je ne vais quand même pas me mettre à pleurer ! Il me prend alors dans ses bras et me sert contre lui. Je pose ma tête contre son torse, et tout mon corps se relâche aussitôt.

« Ne t'inquiète pas », je murmure contre sa peau froide, « on est fait l'un pour l'autre… ». Je réalise soudain la portée de mes propres mots. _On est fait l'un pour l'autre._.. On appartient l'un à l'autre, en parfaite harmonie.

« Pour toujours… », me répond Edward. Heureusement qu'il me tient dans ses bras car mes jambes se dérobent quand il pose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il m'embrasse, avec moins de retenue que par le passé, dessinant le contour de mes lèvres avec sa langue. Il sait se contrôler, il oublie à quel point mon sang l'attire et se concentre sur moi, sur notre amour. J'ai une confiance aveugle en lui, il ne me ferait jamais de mal, il connaît ses limites. J''intensifie notre baiser, glisse ma langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et enroule mes bras autours de son cou. Ma respiration s'accélère, j'halète, mon corps est parcouru de frisson et ma tête tourne. Je me raccroche à lui pour ne pas tomber et enroule mes jambes autours de sa taille, me pressant contre lui.

« Bella…Sois sage.. » grogne t-il en se reculant. Ses yeux sont fermés, signe qu'il peine à se contrôler.

« Mais tu as dit que… », je commence, mais il m'interromps

« J'ai dit qu'on essayait, pas qu'on ferait l'amour pour la première fois dans l'eau, sans retenue comme des ados aux hormones en pleine ébullition.. »

« Merci de la comparaison » je me renfrogne, vexée. Je me remets sur mes jambes et fait demi tour, voulant m'éloigner au plus vite. Je rejoins la plage en quelques brasses, Edward me suis du regard mais ne me rejoint pas. Je sens son regard posé sur moi à chacun de mes pas et rentre dans la maison. Je meurs d'envie de faire demi tour, d'aller le retrouver et de reprendre la où on s'est arrêtés. Je commence à grelotter et enfile une de ses chemises, posée sur le fauteuil. Je m'y blottis et respire son odeur envoûtante, unique, quand je sens deux bras s'enrouler autours de ma taille et se glisser dans les pans ouverts de la chemise.

« J'en ai envie tout autant que toi, et même plus », me rassure Edward en me tournant vers lui. « Mais je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. Tu mérites mieux que ça, tu mérites de la tendresse, de l'attention… Je te l'ai promis, on va essayer, mais on va y aller tout doucement, d'accord ? » ajoute t-il en se baissant, cherchant à nouer un contact que je peine à éviter. Mais il gagne, comme à chaque fois. Impossible de lui en vouloir plus de trente secondes. Je n'ai jamais su s'il utilisait son pouvoir envoûtant de vampire comme il l'avait fait auprès de la secrétaire du lycée, ou si c'était mon amour qui me rendait si vulnérable, mais je n'ai jamais pu lui résister. Il m'enlace tendrement et je ferme les yeux, oubliant tout, jusqu'à mon nom.

Soudain, il se baisse et me prends dans ses bras.

« Edward !! » je m'écrie, prise par surprise. « Repose moi !! »

« Hors de question ! Tu es une jeune mariée, et j'aurais dû le faire dès notre arrivée, je suis impardonnable. J'ai l'intention de te traiter comme une vraie princesse, non, comme une reine… _Ma reine_ », ajoute t-il dans un murmure, de sa voix sensuelle qui me donne des frissons. Il m'embrasse tendrement, je suis soulagée d'être dans ses bras. « Et j'ai l'intention de satisfaire tous tes désirs ma reine… ».

Son regard s'assombrit, mais je sais que ce n'est pas la soif qui l'anime cette fois. Non, c'est le désir, ce même désir qui m'envahit chaque fois qu'on est se rapproche dangereusement l'un de l'autre. Mon dieu, comment est-ce possible d'aimer autant une personne, de l'aimer si fort que c'en est douloureux ? Tout mon corps hurle son prénom, ne l'entend t-il pas ? Il s'embrase, j'ai l'impression de sentir toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses à fleur de peau alors qu'il me pose délicatement sur les draps de satin ivoire. Je m'installe confortablement, repose ma tête sur l'oreiller et le regarde me rejoindre sans jamais me quitter des yeux. Son regard brille, ancré dans le mien, son visage est fermé, concentré, et il s'avance lentement, comme s'il chassait. Il a dû voir la lueur de frayeur dans mon regard car aussitôt son visage s'adoucit et se fend d'un sourire. Il s'installe entre mes jambes, et prend appui sur ses coudes pour ne pas m'écraser.

« Tu es vraiment sûre de ce que tu veux… » me demande t-il une dernière fois. Merlin, comment peut-il encore en douter ? J'ai passé les trois derniers mois à le harceler, et il doute encore de mes intentions ?

« J'ai rempli ma part du contrat », je lui réponds en levant et remuant ma main gauche sous ses yeux, « à ton tour d'honorer ta part… ». Il me regarde et j'aperçois l'espace d'une seconde cette tristesse que je déteste tant et qu'il éprouve à chaque fois que j'évoque notre mariage comme un simple pacte pour obtenir cette nuit. Je regrette aussitôt et l'embrasse tendrement. « Je t'aime Edward, plus que tout au monde. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi, et je suis extrêmement fière et heureuse d'être ta femme. Même si on ne devait jamais faire l'amour, je resterai la plus heureuse des femmes car je suis avec toi… Je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai aucun doute, je veux juste être avec toi, pour l'éternité… ».

J'espère que mes mots l'ont rassuré ; je sais qu'il culpabilise, qu'il voudrait que je profite de mon humanité et garde mon âme, mais où est l'intérêt, s'il n'est pas à mes côtés ? Je le regarde, et ce que je vois me rassure. Je maintiens le contact ; aucun mot n'est prononcé, tout se passe dans le regard. Mes mains parcourent son dos, glissent sur ses épaules, son torse, en dessinent chaque muscle. Il ferme les yeux et je le sens se contracter sous mes doigts. Ce doit être une torture pour lui, de se contrôler ainsi, de ne pas tout casser ni me prendre violemment dans ses bras.

Mais comme pour me contredire il s'empare de mes mains et les plaquent au dessus de ma tête. Prise par surprise, j'étouffe un hoquet contre ses lèvres, qu'il a plaquées sur les miennes. Il m'embrasse avec passion, ses baisers sont brûlants malgré sa peau froide, il en parsème partout dans mon cou, mes épaules, et mon corps s'enflamme une fois de plus. Je me libère aisément, profite de cet élan de tendresse et le ramène vers moi pour m'emparer de ses lèvres. Nos mains se cherchent, se découvrent, nos corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre, s'épousent parfaitement et je sens que je vais exploser. Je frissonne, j'ai chaud, mes mains fébriles parcourent son corps, le pressent, mes ongles se plantent dans son dos. Si son corps n'était pas de marbre, il aurait sûrement grimacé de douleur. Ses lèvres délaissent parfois les miennes pour venir se poser dans mon cou, sur ma poitrine, sur mon ventre. Il embrasse chaque parcelle de mon corps, et tout est si naturel que je ris, me trouvant stupide d'avoir eut peur un peu plus tôt, de craindre de ne pas savoir quoi faire.

« Edward… » je gémis malgré moi. Mes joues s'empourprent, mais je suis étendue à moitié nue sous l'homme que j'aime, sous mon _mari_, alors je n'ai pas honte. Même quand il défait les nœuds qui retiennent le haut de mon maillot de bain, et même quand il en fait glisser lentement le bas, m'exposant entièrement à son regard. Je n'ai pas peur, ça me semble naturel, tout me semble naturel avec Edward. Je m'entends gémir son nom à nouveau, et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Je craque. J'enroule mes bras autours de son cou et le plaque contre mon corps, me cambrant de manière explicite, puis entreprends de lui retirer son maillot. J'ignore s'il en est conscient où s'il se concentre pour ne pas me blesser. Il s'appuie sur l'encadrement du lit et un bruit sourd me fait réaliser qu'il vient de le briser d'un seul geste. Un fou rire me prend, malgré la tension sexuelle entre nous.

« Bella… », je l'entends souffler, comme pour me dire _''tu vois ce que tu me fais faire ?_''. Je souris d'avantage. J'ai une idée.

« Suis moi », je lui demande en me redressant, prenant sur moi pour ignorer ma complète nudité, et la sienne par la même occasion. Il se lève, et je lui suis reconnaissante de planter ses yeux dans les miens sans les poser plus bas. J'attrape un paréo dans ma valise et m'enroule dedans. J'aime Edward, mais ma pudeur à ses limites. Il m'observe du coin de l'œil, se demande sûrement quelle mouche a bien pu me piquer. Je l'ignore, trop occupée à fouiller dans ma valise à la recherche des cadeaux d'Alice. Mon dieu je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais me rabaisser à ça. Et où Alice va-t-elle chercher toutes ces idées? Peu importe. Je saisis le coffret rempli de tout ces clichés pseudo romantiques ainsi que la couverture d'une douceur incroyable soigneusement emballée - à croire qu'Alice savait _exactement _ ce dont j'avais besoin -. Je réprime un frisson en imaginant la vision qu'Alice aurait pu avoir de notre soirée. Toujours sous le regard à présent amusé d'Edward, je rassemble mes trésors et l'entraîne dehors avec moi.

« Tu m'expliques où on va ? » me demande t-il, mais j'ignore sa requête, trop pressée d'arriver pour reprendre là où on s'était arrêté. J'étale la couverture sur le sable fin, dispose les bougies en cercle autours et Edward me tend, amusé, le briquet que j'avais oublié. Une fois allumées, je parsème le tout de pétale de rose et respire l'odeur qui s'en dégage.

« C'est parfait… » me murmure Edward en se glissant derrière moi et en enroulant ses bras autours de mon ventre. Il ouvre délicatement mon paréo et je le sens tomber à mes pieds. Je me tourne vers Edward et souri.

« Comme ça tu n'auras pas besoin de détruire la maison de tes parent, et avec un peu de chance Esmée nous laissera revenir ». Mon sourire se transforme en grimace. « On va devoir remercier Alice pour tout ça… ».

Je devine l'ébauche d'un sourire sur son visage, mais qui laisse aussitôt place à cette lueur de désir que je voyais danser dans ses yeux quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Bella… », je l'entendit gémir alors qu'il appuie son front contre le mien. « As-tu seulement idée à quel point tu me rends fou… ? ».

« Montres-moi alors… », je le défi. Il est bien trop concentré pour parvenir à sourire mais je sais qu'il est piqué au vif. Il effleure ma joue de sa main et je ferme les yeux, savourant sa caresse. Il fait la même chose avec son autre main puis m'attire contre lui.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir me contrôler… » me murmure t-il d'un air coupable qui me fait fondre. Je m'écarte alors et m'installe sur la couverture, l'invitant à m'y rejoindre… Je n'ai plus peur, et j'ai pris conscience ce soir de l'étendu de mon engagement et de mon amour pour Edward. On est faits l'un pour l'autre, et on le sera pour l'éternité.

***

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard, enveloppée dans les draps ivoires, mais allongée sur la plage. Edward a dû aller les chercher après que…, pour ne pas que j'attrape froid. J'ouvre les yeux et plonge dans un océan topaze qui réveille en moi des souvenirs très marqués.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » je lui demande, trop épuisée pour garder les yeux ouverts. Je me blottis contre lui et il referme ses bras autour de moi.

« Encore tôt, le soleil n'est pas encore levé, tu peux dormir encore un peu… », me chuchote Edward contre ma tempe, et son souffle glacé réveille en moi le feu qu'il avait éteint quelques heures auparavant. Mais je suis trop fatiguée, et me contente de promener ma main sur son torse parfait. Je devine sous mes doigts de traces de griffures et morsures dont il ne doit même pas avoir conscience, et mes joues s'empourprent. Je me presse d'avantage contre lui mais une douleur dans le ventre me rappelle à l'ordre, et je grimace. Malheureusement, Edward a dû le voir, parce qu'il s'empresse de me demander si ça va.

« Je vais bien, rassure toi... Juste une petite courbature… »

« Je savais bien qu'on aurait dû attendre. Je t'ai fait mal. Tu souffres…». L'inquiétude dans sa voix me réveille définitivement. Le charme est rompu.

« Edward, je vais bien. Je suis hyper maladroite depuis mon enfance, je suis habituée aux bleus, crois moi. Je marque très facilement, et tu verras, d'ici quelques jours je n'aurais plus aucunes traces. Cesse de culpabiliser, tu ne m'as pas fait de mal « _bien au contraire »_, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser. Tu ne me blesseras pas, et je ne suis pas en verre, je ne me casse pas aussi facilement. J'ai confiance en toi et en tes capacités à te contrôler. Regarde, on a passé une nuit magique, et je vais bien. Aucune perte à constater. Enfin, l'encadrement du lit mise à part, paix à son âme… ». J'essaie de le faire rire, mais rien à faire. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que son inquiétude maladive vienne tout gâcher.

« Je vais bien et d'ailleurs, maintenant que je suis réveillée et comme il est encore très tôt, j'ai quelques petites idées pour nous occuper jusqu'au matin… » je lui susurre à l'oreille en commençant à l'embrasser sensuellement dans le cou.

« Bella, nan. Sois sage… », me repousse gentiment Edward. Mais je continue. Je remonte ma jambe sur son torse et l'effleure du bout des doigts.

« J'en ai envie… », je murmure contre ses lèvres.

« Je ne… veux pas… te faire de mal… », tente Edward, en vain. Son corps est plus réceptif à mes caresses que ne l'est son esprit. Il respire profondément, comme s'il en avait besoin pour se préparer - à moins qu'il ne veuille m'exprimer son agacement -, et me fait rouler sous lui dans un mouvement brusque et calculé. Il n'aime pas perdre le contrôle, et il lui échappe sous mes caresses. Il m'embrasse, et ses lèvres glacées me font frissonner. « Tu as froid ? ». Il s'inquiète c'est plus fort que lui, et remonte les draps sur nous. On reste enlacés, blottis l'un contre l'autre, on se caresse sans aller plus loin. J'aime cette tendresse entre nous, cet abandon de soi qui lui faisait si peur avant.

« Je ne t'ai jamais remercié… », je constate en effleurant sa joue du bout de mes doigts. Il ne comprend pas.

« Me remercier pour quoi ? »

« Pour tout…Pour avoir empêché cette voiture de m'écraser, pour m'avoir sauver quand James m'a enlevée, pour m'avoir si bien accueillie dans ta famille, et pour me donner tout dont je rêve. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, de me voir renoncer à ma vie, à mon âme, de m'accorder ces nuits alors qu'il t'aies si difficile de te contrôler… Tu me donnes tellement de chose, et moi si peu en comparaison… », je réalise soudain, et mon regard se voile.

« Ne dis pas de sottise », me reproche Edward. « Tu me donnes bien plus que tu ne l'imagines, ne sous-estimes pas tes capacités. Je ne suis pas le seul à éblouir ici, quand tu rentres dans une pièce tout s'illumine, plus rien ne compte. Tu as cet effet là sur moi et tu ne t'en rends pas compte, ce qui te rend encore plus spéciale à mes yeux. Tu es si belle…Et je suis le plus heureux des hommes de t'avoir épousée, de savoir que tu m'as choisi, moi, pour passer l'éternité à tes côtés... », termine t-il dans un murmure contre mes lèvres.

Cette fois je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler, je me sens bête, pareille à l'une de ces héroïnes de séries télé qui se mettent à pleurer dès qu'on leur dit un mot gentil. Je réalise la chance qu'on a de s'être trouvés, de s'être aimés au premier contact. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir aimer à ce point, mais je m'en remets entièrement à lui, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Je suis rassurée, mon avenir sera heureux et extraordinaire, car je serai auprès d'Edward… Je sens le sommeil m'envahir et mon esprit se brouiller. Mes paupières se ferment et un vide s'empare de moi quand Edward s'allonge à côté de moi et m'attire dans ses bras.

« On appartient l'un à l'autre ».. J'entends sa voix résonner dans ma tête, comme un vague murmure. Je souris malgré moi et remue les lèvres.

« Pour l'éternité… »

_*** Fin… ***_

**Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Des avis, remarques, suggestions ? Un ptit clic, et pis wala.. xxx**


End file.
